The Kibō Clan
by IHKF
Summary: Kasumi had no idea how she got here.


Okay… so I wrote this pretty much RIGHT AFTER Kaze Hikari. I was just… ITCHING to write more of the characters I'm actually coming to really enjoy and I hope others are coming to really enjoy them, too. This idea came to me while I was watching Super Mario Hyadain! xD I thought it would be cute to flesh out the characters a little more by showing them in a less tense environment… so here it is. I didn't bother to check for any errors. I'll go back and do that later. (HAH! Yeah right! Like I EVER end up doing that!)

The Kibō Clan.

(P.S: STILL a strong RyuxKasumi shipper! ^^)

"She's MINE!"

"She belongs to NO-ONE!"

"Then I'll just prove my love!"

"You dolt, you'll just creep her out!"

Kasumi twitched as she was tugged back and forth, back and forth and once more back and forth.

Yes it was true that Kasumi had no idea how she got here.

One day she was on the run from her brother and sister and pretty much her entire clan, dodging kunai and fleeing fights for her life.

The next day she was the newest addition to the Kibō Clan, one of the most sought-after maidens they had and a proud member of their strongest team.

She found it odd that Kibō's strongest team consisted of a pair of siblings with a love-hate relationship, a geisha-like ninja who's cheery and bubbly one moment but pure unspoken for evil on the battlefield (not necessarily un-shaken evil, ask the wrong question or say the wrong thing and her bubbly side is right there again), a seductress of a ninja with a heart of gold but a deadpan personality, a 14-year-old boy following in his parent's footsteps, and herself.

When they had to be separated they were split into groups of two.

Akemi and Ayumu would be with each-other, seeing as how they are the only ones who can perform their self-made Kaze Hikari technique, she would be with Riku, meaning she's pretty much the partner of the "master" of the clan (his parents were away pretty often), so that would leave poor, sarcastic Haruna to end up stuck with the ever-bipolar on a mission Chiyo.

Yes, Kasumi wondered how she got here.

A moment of weakness and she was waking up in a strange boy's bed, surrounded by the superiors of an unfamiliar clan.

She's always remember waking up to those piercing jade eyes that seemed too innocent for the boy they belonged to.

"I told you, I'll make her mine!"

"You keep saying that, doesn't mean it's gonna happen!"

"Will you two stop that? This is getting aggravating just LISTENING to you two! I can only imagine how poor Kasu-chan feels!"

"Men fight with their hearts, duh."

"Where the hell did you get THAT from, Nii-san?"

"Umm… I would know, wouldn't I?"

"How? You're not a man!"

Kasumi wasn't sure if she understood their arguing much after that point.

She had no idea what it was that had made her so popular in this clan among the men, nor did she have any clue when it happened, but this was ridiculous.

A young man, known as a rival to Ayumu and went by the name of Katashi, had shown up at her front door unexpectedly this morning and, much to her surprise, started claiming undying love for her. The boy had literally fallen to her feet, trying to shower her with gifts that he had miraculously "acquired" over some time. She had no idea what to do besides gently pat the boy on the head, thank him, and tell him that she was honored to have his heart and she appreciated the gifts although she couldn't accept them. She had then quickly closed the door, gotten dressed, and re-opened the door, only to find the same boy standing there with this dorky smirk on his face.

She had smiled awkwardly, a failed attempt at a sweet smile, and bid him farewell before turning to head to the room in which the entire clan typically got together to have breakfast (this clan treated its members as one big family, and family eats breakfast together, and on the holidays ALL meals are shared together).

Needless to say, she was a tad bit disconcerted when he followed her.

She asked him why he was following when he obviously had already eaten considering he had frosting on his cheek (which he quickly wiped off) to which he replied "It'll be our first breakfast as a couple".

She knew that she had shivered at the thought.

No, no… this boy had good intentions; perhaps she could fold and have breakfast with him then tell him, gently, that he would have to find another girl to ogle over.

She never got that chance.

When the two walked into the room together Ayumu was unfazed, not at all surprised by the boy standing beside his team-mate.

Riku was the one who started mentally flipping tables.

And that was how they ended up here, Riku pulling one arm, Katashi at the other.

"Let go of her, ya freak!"

"Why should I? She's MY lady!"

"Look, if your DAD couldn't tie her down you think YOU could?"

"You just want her all to yourself!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're always going on missions with her, aren't you? I bet it's cause you like her!"

"Do you even know what you're SAYING you brat?!"

"You bet I do! But it doesn't matter anyways because she's MINE!"

"No she's NOT!"

"OUCH!"

"AH!"

Kasumi had enough, grabbing the arms that held her own on both sides and bringing the two together for an almost comical head-butt.

Haruna broke out into a full-on hackle as the two dazed young men fell over, the stars practically circling their heads. "Please, don't get back up." The familiar line tingled strangely on her lips. It was strange to say it again, but she felt like she needed that sense of nostalgia.

Akemi and Ayumu rolled around on the floor as they usually did, grabbing at hair and scratching. Chiyo was already holding her sides and laughing her ass off at the two clan members. "Oh… oh my god… you… you made Kasumi… be VIOLENT! HAH!"

Kasumi shuddered and exhaled.

"Welp," Haruna quickly recovered from her laughing. "I'm going out for a milkshake." She folded her arms behind her head, gracefully turning to walk out the door. "Hey, which place are you going to?"

"Soph's."

"That place near the Chinese dress shop? Ooh! I'm so there! I need some new fans to attach my blades to!"

Kasumi's ears perked up. "You know what? I think I'm going to follow you two…"

"Good choice."

"So Kasumi…" Haruna started, her arms still loose around her head.

"Hm?"

"What flavor are you gonna get?"

"Oh, strawberry. That's my favorite." Kasumi hummed warmly, smiling at the faint taste her imagination was leaving on her tongue.

"I'm gonna get chocolate, that's always my go-to flavor when I can't think of one!" Chiyo snickered at her own sentence, turning to Haruna. "What about you?"

Haruna rolled her eyes to the side to look at the river they were crossing to get to the town not so far from their village (for ninjas, anyway). "I don't know… it's been a while since I've had a milkshake _if you know what I mean_…"

Chiyo's eyes narrowed mischievously. "Oh, I know EXACTLY what you're saying. It's been a while since MY last milk-shake, too."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "What? We just had milkshakes together last week?"

The heads of her teammates turned to her, flabbergasted by what she had said.

Then they broke out laughing.

"No, no, no, no… Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"We know you've had a milkshake… but have you had a _milkshake_?"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"You heard us." Chiyo giggled. "Have you ever had _a _milkshake before?"

"Why do you two keep switching where the emphasis is?"

"Kasumi, come on. If you KNOW you've had a milkshake before, that would only leave ONE OTHER THING we could mean, right?"

"A slushy?"

Haruna sighed. Just how sheltered had this poor soul been under the care of the Mugen Tenshin Clan?

"Kasumi, think about it… what else do women- and SOMETIMES MEN- put whipped cream and cherries or caramel or chocolate on?"

"Well there are a number of things…"

Haruna face-palmed as Chiyo broke out chuckling.

Kasumi looked on between the two, utterly confused by her friends' behavior. "Kasumi, honey… how the hell do you have an entire village full of men banging down your door when you don't even get a dirty joke?"

Kasumi gasped. "Wait… you mean…?"

"Kasumi, we're asking if you've ever had sex."

The runaway shinobi could have sworn she felt herself jump two feet in the air.

"Wh- wha… WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?!"

The two women fell over, laughing their asses off as Kasumi's face blushed up to all new levels, unsure how to respond. "I… I… NO! NO! I never had the time for that, and even _I _was taught it's an expression of love!"

"Okay, so you're a virgin?"

"Yes!"

"So… do you have plans to have sex anytime soon?"

"If I get married anytime soon…"

"…"

"…"

"You're such a prude."

"Please just leave me alone."

"Come on, Kasu-chan!" Chiyo laughed, picking a rose and bringing it to her face. "Practically EVERYBODY does it, hardly ANYBODY is a virgin when they marry!"

"Well maybe I want to be in the smaller percentile."

"Maybe it'd be better for you not to be."

"Huh?"

Haruna smiled. "It's true that sex is what you do when you love somebody and want to spend your life with them, but for some people it's harmless fun or a means of stress relief- and my dear you have more stress than an entire village full of ninjas could handle, what with all of the village's men wanting your hand in marriage, your family and friends wanting you dead, DOATEC coming after you, suddenly having a 'child' you didn't even get to have sex to receive…"

Kasumi sighed.

"Look… I'll have my first milkshake when I meet the man I feel I'll marry, okay? Now please just let go of this conversation."

The two women looked at each-other and shrugged, turning back to the building.

"Would you quit that? Your gloomy aura is starting to piss me off." Akemi hissed, eyes narrowed.

Riku didn't acknowledge her with a response as she wrapped his head in a bandage. He and Katashi sat crossed-legged, similar pouts visual on both their faces. "She really didn't have to slam my head into his… there were better bays to handle that."

Katashi moped, his eyes filled in crocodile tears. "Why would my wife do such a thing to me?"

"She wouldn't!" Riku snapped. "That should be a strong hint Kasumi isn't yours!"

"She isn't yours either!"

"I know that!"

"Then what's your problem? Leave the love Kasumi and I share ALONE!"

"There IS no love, you sick freak! LEAVE HER BE!"

"And they're RIGHT back at it." Ayumu sighed, his eyes blank as he watched the two bicker. "They're worse than us."

"Well, yeah. They're fighting over a girl. We fight over tiny meaningless things."

Alpha nodded her head in agreement to Akemi. "Is it true that Riku-kun wishes to wed Mother?"

The two sweat-dropped as they looked towards her.

_It's kind of creepy seeing an exact copy of Kasumi call her Mommy._

"Umm…"

"I… guess. Sure, why not?"

Riku and Katashi continued to argue, their shouts and screams penetrating the walls.

"Wait… where is she?"

"Kasumi? Oh, she probably got up and left when she knocked us out. I vaguely heard something about milkshakes… why?"

"KASUMI, I'M COMING!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"


End file.
